1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of machine powered trenchers utilizing a trencher chain. In particular, the present invention is a device and method for simulating and demonstrating patterns of teeth or cutters to be mounted to the trencher chain.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
Walk-behind and ride trenchers are in widespread use. These trencher implements include a sprocket driven endless chain which is supported on a boom assembly. The chain is formed by a plurality of links or pitches. Teeth, also sometimes called cutters, are bolted to the chain in a pattern selected as a function of soil conditions and the desired trench width. Spacers or spreaders are used to transversely space some of the teeth from the chain to achieve wider trenching capabilities. Depending upon the lengths of the pattern and chain, the pattern can be repeated several times.
The pattern in which the trencher teeth are mounted to the chain is typically dependent upon soil conditions and desired cutting width. No standard patterns are used in the industry. Patterns recommended by trencher manufacturers are generally described in charts and/or diagrammatic and pictorial illustrations.
It is sometimes necessary to develop a nonstandard trencher tooth pattern. While trial and error techniques will generally produce a suitable result, this approach can be inefficient since it takes time to bolt the trencher teeth onto the chain. It is therefore evident that there is a need for an improved system for the development of trencher teeth patterns which will produce the most efficient digging operations under the conditions presented.